McFly ! Interview
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: When Dougie sits on Harry during a boring interview, what happens? SLASH of course :D Dougie/Harry PUDD


**Title: Interview**

**Rating: High :D**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Dougie/Harry MCFLY.**

**Summary: When Dougie sits on Harry during a boring interview, what happens? SLASH of course :D Dougie/Harry PUDD.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. LOL.**

**A/N: Ooh, I've had this story for a while now… forgot I had it. Ah well :D**

* * *

"Boys and girls, put your hands together, for _McFly!_" the presenter called out to the camera.

McFly trotted obediently through the crowd and Tom, Danny, and Harry hogged the three seats available on the sofa presented. Dougie frowned and pouted, before deciding to plonk himself down on Harry's lap. Why waste a chance like this?

He leant back, the back of his head on Harry's shoulder. The presenter giggled at their antics and began quizzing them.

A question popped up: 'Are any of you gay?' and Dougie felt Harry stiffen under him. Tom and Danny assured the presenter they were indeed straight, but Harry had other plans for this boring interview.

"Of course," he grinned, "with Dougie!"

Dougie played along, turning his head to Harry's cheek and pressing a quick kiss on his stubble. _God, that was heaven_, he thought.

Harry wrapped his arms around Dougie's waist, hugging him. Dougie shifted, getting comfortable, until he felt something _hard_ pressing up between his arse and dick, making him gasp in surprise.

Harry shushed him, taking a sly lick at Dougie's ear. Dougie's mind was elsewhere for a good few minutes completely missing out the questions asked.

He decided, seeing as though he was going to be sat on Harry's crotch for a long while, and also because he could feel Harry's erection definitely _wasn't _wilting anytime soon, he would seize this opportunity and tease him. Physically.

Smirking, Dougie stretched, straightening his spine, knowing his arse would rub ever so slowly across Harry's dick. And it did, judging by the tiny moan Harry breathed into his ear.

Unfortunately, his own body decided to respond. Dougie had never been so pleased to wear his baggy jumper, which hid his own arousal.

He wiggled his hips again. Harry's arms tightened around him, clamping him down on his cock.

Dougie felt Harry panting lightly into his ear, his hips thrusting up at Dougie, occasionally brushing over his anus, making him shiver.

"Dougie, Harry, what's the best things about being in McFly?" the presenter asked, her and the crowd watching oblivious.

"Being paid to hang out with your best mates," Dougie replied, a bit shakily he had to admit.

"Getting to work with these three," Harry said, still thrusting.

"Right, one more question…" the presenter said. The two drowned her out, concentrating on things _much_ more important than her.

Dougie shifted again, hiding his fully hard member under his jumper, just in case someone _did_ spot it. Harry grunted a bit louder, tightening his grip on Dougie.

"Oh," Harry moaned quietly into his ear, "Dougie… _Dougie!_" and with that Dougie felt him stiffen up again, shuddering a little. He felt the cock under his arse pulse, knowing he had climaxed.

"Thanks, boys!" the presenter announced, "you're free to go!" she smiled.

McFly quickly exited the crowded room.

"I have to use the loo before we go," Dougie said. He moved past Harry, winking.

"So do I," Harry agreed, "too hot in that studio."

Harry followed Dougie into the toilets, and after scanning the room quickly to make sure no one else was present, locked the door.

Harry pounced on Dougie, kissing him, tasting him. He knew Dougie was aroused, yet hadn't had the chance to orgasm yet.

He pushed him over to the locked door, fiddling with his belt, pulling the three-quarters down, the boxers yanked down too.

Before Dougie could even blink Harry knelt down and took his cock into his mouth in one go. He cried out in surprise, hands flying to Harry's carefully styled hair to keep him there.

His hips thrust into Harry's mouth, until Harry's hands forcefully kept them securely against the door. He sucked hungrily on the cock, bobbing his head, tongue sliding up and down the shaft eagerly.

Dougie's head fell back on the door with a loud thump as Harry's tongue wiggled over his tip, licking up the pre-cum.

He let out a loud groan as Harry fondled his balls, mouth pulling and pushing at his dick. He felt the sparks indicating the beginning of his orgasm.

"Harry," he whispered roughly, "I'm gonna come…"

He moved faster over Dougie's cock, swallowing it whole just as it pulsed, letting Dougie's climax spurt down his throat.

Dougie moaned again as Harry gulped down his release, milking out the last of it.

Harry pulled back, looking up at Dougie's face, noting how his eyes were still half-closed, mouth open. He grinned and stood up, dusting his knees off.

Dougie's hand jumped to his tie and yanked him forward, kissing him furiously.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, until Harry chuckled, reaching for some toilet roll. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his soft dick.

Harry noticed Dougie frowning, "from before," he reminded him, carefully wiping away all evidence from the inside of his boxers.

As soon as Harry threw the wad of toilet roll down the toilet, Dougie pulled Harry close for another kiss.

A knock on the door disturbed their peace.

"Oi," came their manager's voice, "You've been five minutes!"

They reluctantly pulled apart and exited the room, leaving their manager to stare puzzled at the toilet, asking out loud "There's only one toilet…"

* * *

**A/N2: R&R??**


End file.
